Spectroscopy systems for measuring the spectral content of incident light may typically utilize a dispersive element such as a diffraction grating or a prism to spatially distribute the spectrum of the incident light onto a detector having an array of pixels. The incident spectrum may thus be sampled by the array of pixels according to the distribution of spectral components provided by the dispersion of the dispersive element. For example, a dispersion function may describe a spread of wavelengths per unit length across a detector of a spectroscopy system. Further, the distribution of spectral components of incident light on a detector of many spectroscopy systems may typically be approximately linear as a function of wavelength over a wavelength range of interest such that the pixels of the detector sample the incident spectrum at approximately uniform wavelength intervals. However, it may be the case that spectral sampling at approximately uniform wavelength intervals may not be well-suited for all spectral content of interest and that tailored spectral sampling may be desirable. It may therefore be desirable to provide a system and method for curing defects such as those identified above.